<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>射杀恋人之日 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311634">射杀恋人之日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>18年写给朋友的旧文补档。</p>
<p>全篇OOC（但真是码得爽死了）。题文无关。<br/>cp：蝙超</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/Superman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>射杀恋人之日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18年写给朋友的旧文补档。</p>
<p>全篇OOC（但真是码得爽死了）。题文无关。<br/>cp：蝙超</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布鲁斯.韦恩意识到他和克拉克.肯特极有可能是天生一对。比如他们都不得不为了自己的正义过着双重生活，并且在人前做些违背本性的伪装——这个全身上下都冒着傻气的四眼记者，他要为诋毁哥谭骑士的行为付出点代价，当他把克拉克骗上车时他是这么想的，但摘了眼镜，超人湛蓝的眼睛真诚地、又带着一些属于克拉克的笨拙和紧张直直地望向他，他心里的蝙蝠侠骂了一句脏话，然后飞快选择了自动驾驶模式，并放任自己压到了副驾驶座上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这当然不是一次常见的派对产物，何况他通常会在韦恩旗下的最近的一家酒店解决，即便是在那些交往了三年以上的女伴之中，被带回家的也寥寥无几。但他就这么鬼使神差地把超人带到了韦恩老宅，把塞满了一堆一看就知道是蝙蝠侠用的小玩意儿的蝙蝠巢穴摆到了超级视觉和超级听觉面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蝙蝠侠沮丧地抓着头发，沐浴着晨光的超人在他旁边惬意地翻了个身，像一块在平底锅里飘着油香的七分熟小牛排。布鲁斯呻吟着，把手放在了那从蓝色紧身衣里剥出的雪白大腿上。他第一次取消了晨跑计划。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“韦恩老爷，恭喜你找到了真爱。”英国管家欣慰道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“见鬼，这是蝙蝠侠有史以来的最大危机。”他在大都会中心堵塞的车流中狠狠按下一声喇叭。“我要和超人分手。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布鲁斯屈尊坐进星球日报社附近的酒吧，午餐时间克拉克是这里的常客。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“布鲁斯，我很高兴你来找我。”克拉克眉飞色舞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“听着，克拉克，我是来……我是……”他说不出话来。对面的小母猫在桌底用脚蹭着他的小腿，并沿着西裤一路踩到男人的开关，脸上却是不动声色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你的足交技术真是烂透了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对不起，”克拉克收回了脚，老老实实道了歉，“我应该多练练。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“克拉克，我想……”他重新严肃起来，但壁挂电视屏里一条紧急插播的新闻又打断了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“抱歉，我突然有急事，下次再聊吧。爱你，布鲁斯。”超人站起来俯身给了他一个告别吻，接着走出酒吧后门，不到一分钟出现在了直播画面里，英勇地举着引擎故障的客机，使之安全迫降在一个橄榄球场中间，幸运的是比赛球员和观战球迷也没有一人伤亡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但谁又能保证这份拯救人类的神力哪一天不会用到毁灭人类上？氪星人内战给大都市造成的破坏还历历在目，人类正在超人的仁慈下苟且偷生。这本是蝙蝠侠所不能忍受的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他却在为超人神魂颠倒。他们在能找到的一切平面疯狂交合，恨不得日日夜夜黏在一起，当克拉克缠着他的手指，喊着他的名字，布鲁斯甚至觉得世界毁灭了也无所谓。全人类最后一个能阻止这个氪星怪物的人愿意为他献上一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蝙蝠侠的一部分早已离他而去，他往往很久以后才发现。布鲁斯感到恐惧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是为了世界，而是为了他自己，蝙蝠侠必须杀了超人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>